Aimvexia Warriors
by Flash'in Flame
Summary: A Crafter spawns into the world of Aimvexia.His name is Inferno Flame and he's the billionth Crafter to spawn who's quested to find all 9 artifacts hidden in 9 of 10 kingdoms to destroy the Vainglaff Cult and their leader.He makes friends,travels to kingdoms,defeats pirates,walkers, mummies and Infernal mobs, creates the most powerful guild and becomes Aimvexia Warriors!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**[AN:Hi everyone, this is the first time writing a is the first chapter of my ACTION packed story. It has adventure and without any further or do lets get on with chapter(Also during the story there will be things I made up so it will be interesting****.]**

**[Edit:Sorry for forgetting to give OnTheCobb credit.]**

**My Craft was written by OnTheCobb as this story/fanfiction was based on it so try it out as it's really good times INFINITY!****(Special thanks to jaggikillerftw for reminding me so here have a diamond cookie)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I neither own Hexxit(the modpack)or Minecraft.**

* * *

**Part 1**

**Inferno awakens from his deep,deep sleep and ventures into the world of Aimvexia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Everything seemed black as I opened my eyes.I could see a white door leading up to a staircase._Where am I?Who am I?_I thought as got myself in sitting room I had been was in had a white floor with a pattern I didn't know were 4 walls in total, coloured in void black.

"Anyone there?Hello?"I asked as my voice echoed back.

No response from the abyss as I was checking what articles of clothing I have on me. I'm wearing a red and white striped long sleeved shirt (with a hoodie),a crimson red jacket with black stripes and black jeans with black sneakers.I also was wearing grey trousers (with nothing covering that flaming red hair and dark red eyes.

I got on my feet and rushed to the door.'_I wonder whats my name?I think I kind of remember my was...In..Infern...Inferno Flame, yeah that's probably it.', _I thought as I was trying to get up to this stupid door.

_'C'mon stupid door__ open up already ready__!'_,I frustratedly shouted in my mind as I was pushing the door with my arm, but this damn door still doesn't open.I decided to ram the with all the strength I had of sweat falling from my face meaning that I was tired.

Only one final push needed to push that door wide open and finally freedom.I focused my strength on the door, closing my eyes for a minute_.'Focus the power and energy and let the power run through and across your body._'As I opened my eyes,I felt stronger, my eyesight was better and everything was blue within my sight.

When I was in position,I rushed with all my might and rammed the door.'_What just happened!?_ 'I thought as my face was greeted with a staircase leading to another door.I walked up the staircase to it as I ran for the door at the end of the stairs which I kicked it open for only my face was greeted and also blinded by the brightness of the yellow/white sunlight._ 'Freedom, finally at last.' _I thought happily as I walked on the green grass.

* * *

**[AN:Man, this chapter took me at least two days and it's really, really disappointing,but I hope you guys like my first chapter as there will be more in the future as this is only the you next time ;-);-)**.**Also I have my older brother editing this story.]**

**[Another Edit:Changed the colour of my appearance since another character has the blue colour theme]**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Pt1

**[AN:Hey guys,yesterday nobody reviewed my fanfiction yet and it worries me because I don't know if you have actually read it so please review so then I know what to improve because there was not enough space on the summary to write this so this is what I want to say:This story is kind of based of My Craft written by OntheCobb,so don't be thinking that this story is the same as My Craft, let's get to the chapter.(Also read My Craft, it's really good)]**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hexxit(the modpack).If I did,I'd be learning how to play.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 2: Learning** **Pt 1**

Outside the room that was underground was surrounded by a forest and hills.I could see something in the looked like a house and...it had a small farm."Hmm...I wonder who lives there"I said to myself thinking someone could help me figure out where I am.

I walked past a few trees, making my way through the forest and up the hill which was not easy.'_So...tired...but...must...get...to...h-ouse,'I_ thought tiredly when finally I managed to get the hill which was harder than I thought. I was panting heavily and I got myself to take a short break to restore my some of my I walked up to the and gave it a light knock and making it able to hear but not that loud.

The door opened and a old woman with a big darn nose,'_That's one big all women like this?_',I thought in shock as she was about to say something.

"Hello, my name is Kayla and you are the billionth crafter to spawn in this world Inferno_Flame,"she praised him.

"Please come inside,it'll get dark soon,"She pointed out into the sun was setting,it was going to be night and it started raining.

I went inside,"Excuse me but how did you know my name?"I asked."It's above your head"She said with a smile."Above my head!?"I looked up and there was nothing but the ceiling.

"You can't see your name silly."She laughed,"As only others like Crafters and Testificates can see names."She said.

She leaded to a small bedroom."You should rest.I'm sure your really tired." She said"Tomorrow at dawn,I'll teach everything you need to know if you wish to survive and not get killed", she added as she closed the door.

_'What did__ she mean about she teaching me._"Hmmm..."I one last sigh,I jumped on the bed,tried to get some sleep and hoped nothing would go wrong.

_'Please nothing goes wrong,__ please'._

* * *

**[Time Passes]**

* * *

The next day during which I was still in bed as something was keeping me up, and it ain't good.

I got out bed and walked up to the suddenly I heard a small knock from the door I was about to exit.I opened the door and I saw Kalya was holding 2 loafs of bread and a bottle of water in one hand.

"Good morning,dear."She said with a small smile on her face.

"Also to you Kayla."I said politly."Here,you should eat something as you should be hungry by now,"She said and giggled when my stomach growled.I took the bread and water that was in her hand.

I took one giant bite and the bread disappeared."Hey,where the bread go!?I was still eat'in that!"I shouted in shock.

The bread just disappeared.'_Where did it go?I'm also still hungry.'_I thought as Kayla was pulling me to the living room.

I walked towards the sofa and sat down while Kayla running around picking up stuff and dropping off other stuff in chests.

Then she finally walked up to me."Alright,now I'm going to teach you all you need to know to able to survive in this dangerous but beautiful world of Aimvexia."

"Oka-","Think fast!"She said, throwing items at me for no apparent reason!?"Hey!What was that-?""Think fast, in order to survive,you must use your wits in any situation or just think for 39 seconds before doing something"She said,while I was about to pick up the stuff she though at me.

As I was about to pick up an item, suddenly all the other items disappeared.

"Why does this always happen?"I whined and picked up the the last item and held it in my hand.

"Where's the items?"I asked Kayla whom was not noticing me."Um... Kae,you okay?""Huh,oh yeah.W-what you saying?"Kae said while I repeated what I said."Check your belt!""What-"I stopped my tracks and saw I had a dark blue belt with the same items that disappeared.

"Now were going outside to test your strength,agility and speed and then you can use the you have backpa-""

"You were about to say backpack,were you?"I predicted,"Well you see I already figured that out while you were smart right?"I said as I walked outside."Alrighty."I said as Kalya was fixing her purple robe.

And we were off heading to the east of Kalya's house to the place she said she would test my strength, agility and speed and I just hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

**[AN:Hey guys,this chapter is Part 1 done so please review on the first I'm out,**** Adiós Amigos****;-);-).**

**Also sorry for those for who are actually reading this for writing this is taking taking so long so please review, like, follow and whatever and bye;-);-);-)]**


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Pt 2

**AN:****The second part of Learning.I hope you like this,because it's about to get soon,I'm gonna make a forum and ****it****'s gonna be called,The Flash'in News and it's where I'm gonna write my percentage of my chapters so I can let you guys how much time do you have to wait until I upload another chapter and also a general discussion and QA.I'll make it by the 20th enough talk'in and let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Hexxit**.

**If I did,I'd be learning how use a stone sword.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning Pt 2**

* * *

**[Inferno]**

We walked for at least 1 hour and I was starting to get said that we'll be there soon.I heard some birds chirping along the Kayla stopped and looked at a tree.

"Inferno,punch the tree."She said as I walked up to the tree she wanted me to go.I then gave a strong punch to it and nothing happened.

"Nothing hap-","Keep on punching it,now.".She I started punching the bark continuously and I could see a small crack.

The bits of the bark were falling on the grass it finally broke and I collected it in my hand.

"Good", she said with a smile on her face,"Now keep on doing that on the tree and we'll be onto lesson 1",she said as she walked over to a log to sit down.I downed a water bottle got back to work.

**[23**** minutes later]**

Collected the [OAK WOOD] and deposited it in my electric blue backpack."Alright, look at your right arm", she said and looked at my right arm.

"That's you're Health meter, Hunger bar and Experience gauge and on your left arm is your Minimap and Coordinates, Armour bar and a 22 Crafting Area."Kayla told as I looked at my left arm.

I gazed at the tattoos that were placed on my arms."Lesson all the oak wood on the crafting area".She said and I followed.I had at least 41 oak wood and I placed 25 of it and placed the rest in my backpack.

"Now tap on the planky item twenty five tim-","Done."I interupted and collected the[ WOODEN PLANKS] and placed four wooden planks on the crafting area and tapped on the item."Yo, it out.I made [CRAFTING TABLE].Awesome right!"I said and bursting in excitement.

"Well done",the white robe villager said and smiled,"Now place it on the grass and make at least 32 sticks and I want you to figure it out by it?.","Got it!"I confirmed with no questioning.

She wanted me to figure it out by myself so I placed the crafting table and took some wooden planks in one _hand.'Hmmm...let me 's try...two planks in one straight is easy,way too easy_._'_

I thought as placed all of my of oak wooden planks in two wooden oak planks and tapped 8 times on the icon and I got at least 32[STICKS].

"Well done Inferno,take out the [COBBLESTONE]I threw at you earlier and try to make a[STONE SWORD[STONE AXE] and[STONE PICKAXE]." She said as I scavaged my backpack and found 35 cobblestone blocks.

_'Wonder if I can make a stone rod!'._I thought and grabbed some cooked mutton and stuffed them into my mouth and got back to work.

**[25 minutes later]**

"Finally,I got the pickaxe recipe right!"I shouted loudly and happily and took out my newly created stone sword,stone axe and stone pickaxe.

"Good work, the last thing I want you to craft is a[FURNACE] and then we can go on to lesson-","Done,again".I interupted her again and showed her the furnace I made.

"Lesson 2: Running or Spaducing(I wanted to add some humour to this story).The real name for running is dashing but you can call it whatever you lesson is for crafters who have the need for fast 's a particular group called it's time to test your speed and to run at least 25m\h(per hour) and then we'll continue so go as fast as you can,also you ha-","A speed I checked it out."I interrupted again as I got in a particular position.

"3...2...1...SPADUCE!"I said as I dashed at super speed and ran past some speed monitor said I was running at 15m/ph.I ran with my arms at the back and it made me go faster.(Sonic The Hedgehog reference)

After two minutes running I was at 25m/h,then I made a U turn running back where Kayla was.I could see her ivory white rope hanging on her neck.

"So you reached 25m/h?",Kayla asked and I nodded in confirmation."Great!Now add agility and strength to 'd you get?"She asked."Um..."I said as I was thinking for a moment,"spuducing?"I said and hoped that it will be correct.

"Well,I have to say Inferno that I'm pretty impressed of your skills and intelligence,"she said with a smile on her face,"Someone else will teach you more about this lesson but for now,I'm just happy that you are a dasher."

"So are there any more lessons I should be expecting?"I asked with a little bit of curiousity.

"Well...you see there are 8 more lessons I still have to teach you,but it will take some time for me to teach you all."

I nodded in confirmation and hoped that we'll be done by sundown.

**[Time passes]**

_'Oh my block,that was the longest teaching that anyone has ever taught __me_.'I thought exhaustedly as Kayla and I were walking towards a near cave from her teaching taught me at least 7 lessons for the past 6 hours.

They were all really hard but I got through all of it though I was exhausted from all the lessons that Kayla taught me.

I sat down on a stone block and could hear the birds chirping and some squirrels scavenging for nuts on the grassy floor._'So peaceful'_ I thought calmly in my mind when,"Lesson 8: Swordsmanship".

The testificate said while walking into the dark cave."Come on,it looks beautiful in here!"She shouted as she was getting deeper and deeper into the cave in there.

With one sigh and a gulp of bread I went after the the testificate into the dark cave.I entered the cave which was lit up with torches(which Kayla told me). This cave had three tunnels in three separate directions.I had to be careful because I could get lost easily thanks to my stupidity.

"Kayla!",I shouted,"Where are you?!".I awaited for a response but I couldn't hear anyone shouting back to me with the last gulp of bread just to get my energetic energy back,I ran into the middle tunnel used my wits to guide myself through the cave and hopefully find Kayla or otherwise sooner or later,I'll out on my own out in this harsh but interesting world.

* * *

**(Inventory:Inferno)**:1 Stone Sword,1 Stone Axe,1 Stone Pickaxe,24 Cobblestone,36 Wooden Planks,15 Stone Rods,25 Bread,23 Cooked Mutton,21 Dirt,4 Water Bottles,2 Glass Bottles.

* * *

**AN:I'm done with this chapter and sorry for taking a long time writing this chapter,like,post and review Flash'in_Flame Out!**

**Editor Notes(Author's older brother):I am the one who's editing my younger brother's story and the review I wrote was written in anger because he didn't want to give hugs,play with me and also the fact that he said that he could write and edit the story by himself but we made up that review should be ignored so seriously though please at least review so we can know how is the story bye Turbo_Lightning Out!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Everybody this is Flash'in Flame and this is my notes so here is what I'm going to say:****1.I forgot to ****mention about OC characters and I was wondering if you would have any OC characters you have, just PM them over to ****me**.

**2.I**** got another review from** **Dang2112 saying that this story is a clone of My Craft.Well then the storyline will be different from My Craft but there will be slight similarities between them.**

**3.I have a poll on my profile so check as me and my brother editor were arguing about if we should do it or not.**

**4.And finally I need a Beta Reader to help me with this so if you have played Hexxit and experience writing stories like this then PM me we'll chat about this.**

**Well**** that's all everyone so see you guys soon with a new chapter so PEACE Flash'in Flame Out*smoke bombs out of universe*.**


	5. Chapter 4:Combat and Origins

**AN:Hey guys,Flash'in Flame here and here's a new chapter and also the poll will close when either one of them gets 20 votes so be quick when let the chapter COMMENCE!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

**I don't own Minecraft or the modpack Hexxit because otherwise I would create a Hexxit modpack for mobile devices to play on.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Combat and Origins**

* * *

**[Inferno]**

* * *

I've been sprinting for the past two hours as for locating Kayla was harder than I expected.I felt that my legs are like jelly and also I feel really tired and hungry from all that sprinting.I found myself near a revine which was really deep.I the ate some bread to fill up my hunger bar while I'm paying attention to my map coordinates.I still need to find Kayla and ask why did she come to this cave system.

I walked in another cave(I know I'm lost) and it had an brown and silver dotted blocks fused into the stone."Couldn't hurt to take one."I said to myself as I took out my stone pickaxe and started mining.I collected the items and it said [IRON ORE] and [ALUMITE ORE].I stored the items in my backpack and...

***UHNNN***

I wipped around and saw two green rottening monsters coming towards me in quick both wore torn blue t-shirts and torn blue had no hair but soulless told me that these are zombies in of the lessons we of the zombies almost punched me in the face but I dogded swiftly and I slash it in the neck also kicked it in the stomach also saw it skid back.I wasn't playing around with these told me I must not let my guard down because it'll have dire consequences...and death.

I slashed them and they disappeared in a huff of smoke as I collected the drops of disgusting [Rotten Flesh] as the Exp. orbs zoomed and absorbed into my right arm and the bar shows the number 5 above with it halfway green.

I sprinted off in another cave and will be in this one.'Kayla,where are you?',I thought, hopping that she was okay.

* * *

**[Cave System]**

**[3rd person view]**

* * *

Inferno was running at top speeds and as fast as a car,running at 57 blocks per didn't get tired at all meaning that he was a true continued in another cave where he found a hord of zombies(8) coming at a quick sighed as he drawed his stone sword and getting in a battle stance."Listen you freakin' zombies,I have to be somewhere so if you don't mind I'll take my chances if I where you.",he said but the zombies replied with moans and groans as they got closer to him,"Suit yourselves I guess, then again you're zombies so meaning you rather kill crafters over protecting your own rotten flesh and that you all are going to die easily."

"YAAAHHH!",Inferno battlecried/shouted as he lunged forward to the 8 zombies slashed all of the zombies without fear with his sword killing them within 18 exp orbs flowed into his right arm filling the bar almost fully green and raising the number level to he collected the disgusting pieces of the rottening flesh."Sweet,now that their gone,I continue my to find Kayla.",He said as he dashed into another cave where he saw a skeleton and it has white bony appendages with a obviously exposed ribcage that rattles when it moves or gets attackedand a skull with empty eye sockets and a bow in its right just looked at it and the creature sensed his presence shooting an arrow at him.

"Whoa",he said as the he dogded the arrow while it shot more took out his sword and blocked the with he saw an opportunity he killed the skeleton archer with 4 dropped 3 [BONES] and 5 [ARROW].

He then checked his inventory and while sorting he heard a hissing sound coming from behind BOOM! he got blasted into a wall."What the heck!",he grunted and stuffed his mouth with bread and cooked mutton.'Oh Kayla,where are you'He thought.

* * *

**[Kayla]**

* * *

As I walked around the cavern,I saw the secret is where the first crafter to ever spawn into the world sent me to do a task was to keep counting of all the Crafters,Griefers,Jibbermen,Hackers,Dashers,Bombers,Bomb Hackers and Pirates and wait for the billionth to spawn lead him here to tell him what he was destined for.

Through the secret entrance,held a chamber where there is a chest with the vital items needed to continue this journey and to stop the Great Evil known as the Vainglaff journey is extremely dangerous but it must be crafter's name was Afernius_Diam,I remember his what was his red jacket with a white hoodie,a grey shirt and black boots with metal straps on the had shaggy grey hair and grey was a gentleman and a quick saved my life many times.

So when I got inside the chamber,I remember floor was stone and both the walls and ceiling were wooden 's been 800 years since I was here.I saw the chest that carried the items needed for this journey.

I just hope that Inferno is ready deal with the hard choices that he has to make in the future.

* * *

**[Inferno]**

* * *

As I dashed outta the way of many mob.I was currently running at a good fast pace and which is really great although, running at this pace is tiring.I slowed down and stopped to catch my breath when suddenly heard a humming sound coming for the I inspected it,I felt there was door knob on the humming sound came wall was secretly door in disguise.I knocked on it and I opened it.

I saw Kayla humming to herself while meditating."Kayla,I've finally found you and where are we?"I opened her and stopped humming."Well, looks like you finally made it to the Erntius Chamber,a place where holds the very things that will guide on your first there is something I need to tell you."She said, standing up.

"You have a very important mission assigned by the first crafter who spawned into this Aimvexia,Afernius created this must go to the kingdom Flazon,find the Enclosed Dime and once there you will find a book it tell you on your journey and in that chest is the gifts that he bestowed now upon you."She stated and I was surprised.I had a million questions,like where is Flazon and how am I gonna get looked at me and noticed I startled."Inferno,I know you have a lot of questions and I don't know how I'm supposed to answer them but Flazon is just south from 's at least a hundred chunks away from here and you'll be able to make it there."She said.

"Well,I guess your right.I can do this!"I said and I was already packed to go."Great,now go and get the stuff that's in the chest."I nodded and headed towards the chest.I found 1 black big sword,1 black gauntlet,55 cooked steak,5 stacks of green jewels,1 stack of golden apples, a ancient tablet which Kayla told me about and a I packed everything I needed.I found a staircase leading on the ground and finally seeing sunlight again,I said goodbye to Kayla and promised to save the world and stop the Vainglaff Cult from doing whatever despicable evil motives to Aimvexia the sword has a really weird eye on it.

* * *

**Inventory(Inferno):**1 Gauntlet**[The Flame Infernus]**,1 Ancient Tablet,1 Stone Sword,1 Ender Giant Sword,1 Stone Axe,1 Stone Pickaxe,24 Cobblestone,36 Wooden Planks,23 Bread,23 Cook Mutton,55 Cooked Steak,15 Stone Rods,3 Water Bottles,3 Glass Bottles,64 Enchanted Golden Apples,1 Book,5 stacks of Emeralds.

**[Exp:9]**

* * *

**[AN:Well this chapter is finally finished.I'm so sorry guys for taking a long time with this story.I promise I'll finish the chapters on see you soon guys and happy New year. Flash'in Flame OUT!]**

**[Editor Notes:Also sorry for what happened on the forum. I hope that you guys can forgive me l.]**


End file.
